With What Life Throws You
by CrystolConeticut
Summary: Sequel to 'How to Deal'. Christy, Mary, Kyle, Kenny, and Stan are now in college, and who knows what life will throw them? Sucky summary, I know. Once again dedicated to the awesomesauce DVSTweak101:
1. Where the Heart Is Part 1

**Ta da! Im bac! K, a few pointers about this story. Ther wont b a helluvalot of Kyle, and ther will b mor of Stan. Also, this story will focus mainly on KennyxMary, but tht doesnt mean tht Christy and Kyle arent 2gethr :D**

**Now, 4 som random shit:**

**If u watch glee (wich u all SHULD cuz its uber awesome) did u ever notice tht Puck is alot lik Kenny? And Rachel is alot lik Wendy? And Finn is alot lik Stan? And i guess Quinn is somewat lik Bebe... so super weird, huh?**

**And, if u watch total drama island/ action/ world tour, did u ever notice tht Puck is kinda lik Duncan? And Rachels alot lik Courtney? Also pretty weird (cuz i am a die hard Puckelberry fan ^ ^.**

**Well, enough of the shit and mor of the story :).**

_**The whole damn world is just as obsessed,**_

_**With who's the best dressed,**_

_**And who's havin' sex.**_

_**Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,**_

_**Who's kinda cute,**_

_**And who's just a mess...**_

_Kenny walked around the party, chatting easily with the guys and flirting with the girls. He was at Token's Freshman Year Party. It was the second -to -last day of summer, and Kenny would be starting his first year of high school soon. Kenny was thrilled, as high school meant football, parties, beer, and (especially for Kenny) sex._

_"Kenny! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kenny turned around to see a drunken Mary stumbling towards him._

_He sighed. How many beers had she had? Probably only one. He could tell she was the kind who couldn't hold her beer well._

_She tripped on the carpet, landing in Kenny's arms._

_She giggled, hiccuping. "Kenny," she started, her lips awfully close to his ear. "Let's go to bed." She whispered, sticking her tongue in his earlobe._

_Kenny gulped nervously. He had been in love with Mary for two years now, but he was pretty sure that the feeling wasn't mutual and that Mary only thought of him as a friend. So, even though he wanted to have sex with her really badly (really, really, _really _badly) he was pretty sure she would hate him for it the next morning when she sobered up._

_So, those were his choices. One night of incredible sex with the girl he was in love with in turn for a lifetime of hatred from her for taking her virginity when she was only fourteen, or a few years of waiting and hopefully, she would develop feelings for him._

_"Kenny?" Mary asked, slightly impatiently, fluttering her eyelashes._

_Damnitt, why did she have to be so sexy? Kenny ran a hand through his hair._

_"Okay." He said, causing Mary to smile. "Let's go." He took her hand, leading her away from the rest of the crowd._

**One**

Mary's P.O.V.

My head pounded, and I barely made it down the hall. I ran into my dorm room, shutting the door behind me quickly. Then I sprinted over to the bathroom and promptly threw up into the toilet.

"Want me to hold your hair?" I turned around to see Christy standing in the doorway.

I nodded, and she rolled her eyes, walking over to me and pulling my hair back.

"You really _cannot _hold your beer can you? You only had like, two." Christy said.

I finished my barfing, and took a towel, wiping my mouth with it. I was walking back into my room, with Christy, when a weird feeling came over me.

"Dude. Deja vu." I said, smiling at the present memory.

"How?" Christy asked me.

"Like, me throwing up and then Kenny holding my hair. Back in freshman year."

"Oh, how _romantic._" Christy said sarcastically, before we both laughed. "And if it actually happened, then it's not deja vu. It's a _memory, _dumbass."

"Well, I don't really remember it that well. It was so long ago." I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Um, since when is last year 'so long ago'?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, freshman year of _high school."_

"You got drunk your freshman year of high school? That's not the Mary I know!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up. It was my first party with beer. Do you remember Token Black's start -of -the -year party for freshmen year? Yeah, I only had one beer, but I got totally wasted. And then the next morning, I woke up, and Kenny was there, and he held back my hair when I threw up. It was really sweet of him." I gushed.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up, sister." Christy said, holding up her hand.

I sighed. "Christy, for the last time, you're white. And straight. It's practically illegal and almost racist and homophobic for you to do that." I said, cracking up.

"Whatever. You know I'm not racist. Or homophobic. I have-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You have a gay uncle. Christy, almost _everyone _has a gay uncle!" I exclaim.

She looked at me, obviously aggravated. "What_ever. _Anyway, you woke up the morning after getting hammered and Kenny was _there?_ Are you sure you guys didn't have sex?"

I sat there quietly. The thought had never crossed my mind, actually. "Um, I don't think so." I said quietly.

She gasped. "You're not sure? Oh my god, what if you guys _did? _That would, like-"

"Christy, please stop. Seriously. Subject for another day. A day when I _don't _have a hangover." I said irritably.

"Okay, okay, chill. So, what about the sex last night between you and Kenny?" She started.

"What?"

"The sex. With Kenny. C'mon, I saw him bring you upstairs to his and Stan's dorm room! Didn't you see me waggle my eyebrows at you?" She asked.

I smiled, trying to think. Oh, now I remember Christy waggling her eyebrows at me. Then Kenny leading me upstairs to his and Stan's dorm room, and shutting the door. And then... Nothing. I couldn't remember. Damn hangover. I was pretty positive that we had had sex, but I couldn't remember any of it.

"Um, it was great." I said, fake sighing, because if I had said that I didn't remember, Christy would have assumed that I was lying and spent the next three hours interrogating me.

"Cool. I gotta get ready for class." She said, getting up and leaving the room.

I sighed with relief.

Mary's P.O.V. (still)

"Hey baby." Kenny said as he kissed me. Christy and I were having dinner with the guys tonight at the dorm's restaurant, and as usual Kenny had practically swooped me up in his arms like everytime he saw me.

"Hi hon." I said when the kiss ended.

I turned to Stan and gave hima friendly hug. Stan was probably my closest guy friend, he had always been like a brother to me.

"Hi, Stan." I said, pulling away.

"Hey, Mary." He stated back, smiling. But, weirdly, the smile didn't reach his eyes. He looked a bit troubled. I frowned, and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

We all sat down in a booth. "So, how bad was _your _hangover?" Kenny asked me, smiling a little bit.

"Oh my god, it was terrible. I think it was the worst one I've ever had besides the one after Token's Freshman Year Party." I said, opening my mouth to say something else before Kenny interrupted me.

"Yeah, mine was pretty bad, too. Probably had something to do with _somebody _pacing all morning." He said, looking very pointedly at Stan.

Stan just shrugged and smiled meekly. I furrowed my brow.

"Stan, what's up with you? Something's definitely been off with you today." I asked, concerned.

"Oh, ya' know... Just worried about final exams." He said. My frown only deepened. Okay, that was so _not _the truth. I've known Stan for- freaking -_ever _and he didn't really worry about his grades. At least, he doesn't worry about them enough to pace over them.

But that was a consversation for another time. Right now, I need to talk to Kenny.

"Kenny, can I talk to you for a second? In private?" I asked Kenny seriously. He nodded, and we got up from the booth, walking near the entrance of the restaurant.

"What is it, babe?" He asked worriedly. "Oh god. You're not pregnant, are you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. And, um, do you remember Token Black's Freshman Year Party? Back in high school?"

"You mean the one where you got totally smashed? Yeah, I remember." He said, laughing.

I bit my lip. "Well, and then I woke up and you were there? I was just wondering, um, we didn't have sex, did we?"

This seemed to take him by surprise. "No, we didn't." He said, pausing. "It was hard for me to say no, though, especially because you kept practically throwing yourself at me." He added, smirking.

This was news to me. "What? I did? How come you never told me?" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, it didn't exactly come up in everyday consversation."

I laughed. "Okay, okay, I get it. Come on, let's go back to the table now."

He nodded, and we turned around and walked back. As we did, I took his hand in mine. I smiled at him, and he returned the favor.

_"Kenny, where are we going? I'm pretty sure the bedrooms are upstairs." Mary asked Kenny as he led her out the front door._

_"I'm just taking you somewhere nicer that isn't some kid we go to school with's bedroom." Kenny replied simply as he gently sat Mary down in the passenger seat of his brother's car (which he had driven to the party, even though he didn't have a license. Because people do that sort of thing in South Park) and buckled in her seat belt._

_Kenny sat down in the front seat, and started to drive the car down the road. Mary kept trying to put her hand on his thigh, but he kept pushing her hand away._

_Eventually, they reached their destination. Kenny helped Mary out of the car and up to the front door. He tried the doorknob. Unlocked. Kenny opened the door, and helped Mary up the stairs and through the dark hallway. He then opened a door, which led into a bedroom._

_Kenny laid Mary down on the bed, and then..._

_...Pulled the blanket over her. Kenny then grabbed a chair from a desk and put it down next to the bed, and watched Mary. He heard her soft snoring, and smiled, congratualating himself. He had been resistent, and hadn't cracked under pressure. He was strong._

_Kenny watched Mary sleep. He watched the way the moonlight played off her features, until he felt his eyelids start to droop._

_**High school never ends!**_

_**Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh,**_

_**Oh, oh, oh-oh.**_

_**oh, oh, oh-oh (hey)!...**_

**Blah, wat a sucky chappie. It feels lik it was realy rushed, ya know? :(**

**-CC**


	2. Where the Heart Is Part 2

**Hey y'all, hopefully thisll b a much betta chappie!**

**P.S. I got news! Ive officially been a fanfic writer 4 mor than a year! Yay! **

**And now, 2 the stuff u guys actually care about :P!**

_**It's not that I didn't care,**_

_**It's that I didn't know.**_

_**And it's not what I didn't feel,**_

_**It's what I didn't show...**_

_Kenny sat down on a nearby chair and drank more of his beer. He looked around at the party, and smiled. He was pleased that he could throw a party like this all by himself (well, Stan had actually planned most of it, but Kenny somehow kept forgetting to mention that part)._

_Kenny's self- absorbed thoughts were interupted by a sudden heaviness on his lap. He looked up to see his long- time girlfriend Mary sitting on his lap, winking at him._

_"Hey, Ken." She purred, resting against him._

_"Hey, babe." Kenny replied, waggling his eyebrows._

_She let out a drunken giggle. "Let's go upstairs." She said, nibbling on his ear._

_She didn't have to ask him twice._

_They were up the stairs and in Kenny's and Stan's dormroom before someone could yell 'chug!'. Kenny shut the door and pushed Mary up against a wall, sucking on her neck. She sighed._

_"Hey? Kenny are you in there? I gotta use the bathroom." Knocking and Stan's muffled voice were heard from the other side of the door, which the couple ignored._

_The door flew open. "Sorry, I just gotta piss- whoah. Um, I guess I'll leave you guys alone." Stan said awkwardly as he proceeded to back up (well, more like stumble, as he was clearly just as drunk as the couple) out of the doorway. _

**One**

Christy's P.O.V.

"Oh. My. God." My jaw dropped as soon as I set foot in the kitchen.

"Hey, Christy." Mary said cheerfully through a mouthful of macaroni and cheese. Macaroni and cheese. Mary _hated _macaroni and cheese. With a burning passion.

"Mary, are you eating macaroni and cheese?" I asked her carefully.

She nodded. "Yup."

"Um, are you feeling alright? Because I think I remember you saying once that you would never eat macaroni and cheese even if it was a life or death situation." I said, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "I'm feeling fine. And yeah, I know I used to hate it, but all of a sudden I like, _really _wanted it. Weird, huh?"

I nodded slowly. "Okay, whatever."

She continued to stuff her face full of macaroni.

Mary's P.O.V.

I wiped my mouth off as Christy let go of my hair.

"Damn, girl. I didn't know this whole time that it was macaroni and cheese that didn't agree with _you_." Christy said, smirking.

"No, it was never like that before. When I was a kid and my parents made me eat it, I would never throw up after having it." I said.

"Whatever. C'mon, we gotta get ready. You know what today is, right?" Christy asked, grinning.

I smiled. "Yes. It's the last day of school!"

"Hell yes!" Christy yelled, and I laughed.

Christy's P.O.V.

I plopped down on my bed, telling Mary the rest of the story that I had previously been texting her. "And then Alyssa was like, totally bitching at me 'cause Crystal likes Eric, too, and she's like 'It's so unfair because Eric knows _I _like him, but he doesn't know that _she _likes him, so things aren't like, awkward between at them at all.' And I was like 'Bitch, this isn't eighth grade anymore. Grow a pair.'" I complained to Mary.

Mary looked up from painting her toenails (she's already been in the dormroom for two whole hours; smart bitch thought ahead and signed up to get mostly morning classes so that she could have her nights be class- free) and raised her eyebrows. "Whoah. You actually said that?"

"No... but I thought it..." I mumbled.

"Wow. Alyssa can be a real bitch sometimes." Mary stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Wait a sec, I just gotta go to the bathroom." She said, getting up from her bed.

"Wait, it's not to throw up again, is it?" I asked, furrowing my brow in concern. I was worried about Mary, she'd been throwing up alot lately. I would think she was bulimic if she wasn't throwing up right in front of me and not sticking her finger down her throat.

"No, don't worry." She assured me. I breathed a sigh in relief.

She closed the door to the bathroom, and I took out my ipod, putting the headphones in. I scrolled through my playlist until I reached 'Push it' the Glee version.

Hey. Don't judge me. A: That song is freakin' hilarious, and B: Glee is the shit, man.

'nuff said.

Mary's P.O.V.

I checked the timer on my phone. Shit. Only four minutes and eighteen seconds had passed. I glared at the timer, willing it to speed up. Hurry up, damnitt. Five, four, three, two, one! Yes, finally!

I closed my eyes, even though I really needed to see for this task. I bit my lip nervously. Okay, Mary. It's now or never. I took a deep breath and picked it up, almost dropping it because my hands were shaking from nervousness.

I wasn't stupid. I had my suspiscions. I had been throwing up alot...

Anyway...

I held it up to eye- level (making sure it wasn't touching my face because, ew, that would be disguisting).

Okay, now I just need to open my eyes and see. Okay eyes, open. Open, damn you.

Before I opened my eyes I thought one more time about the different scenarios. Hmm, before I thought that there was only option that I would be okay with, but now that I thought about it more in- depth, I realized that there wasn't really one good and one bad option.

I weighed the pros and cons for both, and they were about even. Sure, there was one side that I was obviously leaning more towards one side, but the other side seemed pretty okay. Actually, they were about even.

It's like when you need to make a choice (even though this choice was out of my hands, well, not really. At least, not anymore) and you flip a coin to decide. But you stop yourself because you're afraid that'll land on one side and that you'll have to choose that option.

That was always the best way to figure out what side you were really on. And now I knew what side I was really on. Well, I knew before, but know I knew for sure.

I was about to say that I was positive, but hey, that wasn't the side I was on?

Oh, you'll get that inuendo in a little bit.

Okay, I was totally dancing around the subject here. I needed to hurry up, because Christy will probably have to use the bathroom soon, and what if she just came barging in and saw me like this? It would raise a few questions, to say the least.

Okay, I can do this. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes, looking at it. I breathed a sigh of relief, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness.

The two blue lines said it all. Negative. Just what I wanted.

Right?

_**I- am- in misery.**_

_**There ain't nobody who can com-fort me,**_

_**And why won't you answer me?**_

_**Your silence is slow-ly killin' me...**_

**Betta, i think :). Review!**

**-CC**


	3. Where the Heart Is Part 3

**Ive got bug news guys! Im in this exclusive club 4 smart people at my skool (not gonna tell u which 1 cuz it wuld totally giv away wat skool i go 2) and i won a campaign! Im the representative of 104 students in my club, and im so excited! (cant tell u wat exact group im representin 4 my club cuz, again, it will totaly giv away wat skool i go 2). N ee way, just thought id shar tht wit u all ^ ^.**

**Also, im feelin very glee deprived lately, so im just gonna list all the couples i lik from glee. If u dont watch glee (or dont lik it... i dont c y n ee1 wuld dislik it tho) then totaly skip ovr dis k?**

**Puck/Rachel**

**Quinn/Puck**

**Finn/Rachel**

**Artie/Rachel**

**Finn/Tina**

**Mercedes/Kurt**

**Nd ther u hav it!**

_**So open your mouth, **_

_**stick out your tongue,**_

_**Might as well let go, **_

_**you can't take back what you've done...**_

_Kenny woke up, disoriented. He was aware of his pounding headache, and thanked god that the lights weren't that bright._

_Kenny suddenly had the urge to vomit and, too exhausted to get up, simply upchucked over the side of whatever bed- thing he was lating on._

_"Okay, now that's just gross." Kenny looked up to see Stan, who had his lip curled in disguist._

_"Stan?" Kenny asked. "Dude, what happened? And how did I end up on-" He paused to look around. "The couch in the main room?"_

_"Well, let's see, first you threw a wicked awesome party. Then you got drunk at said party, passed out, and I- being the awesome best friend that I am- carried you to the couch in the main room so that in case you threw up, it wouldn't be in our dorm room." Stan looked at the pile of barf again. "And I'm glad I did. Oh, and _then _you slept for the entire next day, so it's actually the next night. And you missed all of your classes. Just a few days before finals. Smart move."_

_Kenny nodded. That seemed like a situation tat would happen. "Oh. Well, thanks for carrying me, dude." _

_Stan nodded, and began to walk away, but Kenny stopped him, as he was finally alert enough to realize that Stan looked very troubled._

_"Wait, Stan. Are you okay? You look really worried or something." Kenny asked, concerned. _

_Stan turned to face him. "Oh, just worried about finals, ya'know?"_

_Kenny didn't believe that one bit. He was about ot question Stan some more, but then he yawned and suddenly realized how tired he still was. He decided to take Stan's excuse for now and ask him more about it some other time._

_"Oh. Well, okay, dude, I'm gonna go back to sleep. 'Night." Kenny said before plopping back down and closed his eyes._

**One**

Christy's P.O.V.

"Okay, just this one last suitcase..." Mary handed me her one of about twenty (I'm not even kidding) navy blue suitcases.

I grunted under it's weight. "Do you seriously need all this shit, Mary? For Christ's sake, we're just moving out of our dorm for the summer. How much stuff did you bring to college in the first place?" I asked.

"Not alot." Mary huffed. "Only the necessities."

"You call twenty suitcases a _neccessity_?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She fidgeted. "Who are you trying to impress? It's only the University of Denver we're talking about, here."

"Yeah, well..." Mary trailed off.

I sighed. Great, now there's tension to add on to the stress of moving.

Well, when in doubt...

DANCE, BITCHES!

I took out my ipod nano, closed my eyes, and chose a song without looking.

_"I've been the girl, with her skirt held high."_

God is a Dj by P!nk, sweet!

I started dancing, and looked at Mary, knowing that she wanted to dance, too.

_"...Like the blue in the sky!"_

Mary finally gave in and started dancing to the chorus. I laughed and we sang along with the words.

"If god is a dj, life is a dance floor, love is the rhythm, you are the music!"

Kenny's P.O.V.

I put my pillow around my ears, trying to drown out the annoying _tap tap tap_ sound. But it was pretty impossible.

"Stan!" I yelled, and the _tap _sound stopped. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been pacing every night for the past three weeks!" I continued angrily.

"Um, well..." Stan trailed off.

I sat up in my bed. "Seriously, man. What's up? You know you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend."

He bit his lip, looking around nervously. "Sorry, but I really can't tell you this."

I sighed, laying back down. "Okay, whatever. But if you ever want to tell me, I'm all ears. Goodnight." I closed my eyes.

_tap tap tap._

Christy's P.O.V.

"Mary! Look what movie I've rented!" I yelled in a sing- song voice.

Mary turned to me and squealed when she saw what movie I was holding. "Ohmygod! _Twilight!"_

Hey. You. Yeah, you. I see you rolling your eyes/curling your lip in disguist. I just wanted to say, shut up.

Mary popped some popcorn as I put the movie in.

_"But dying in the place of someone I love, seems like a pretty good way to go."_

We practically devoured the popcorn, and I was pretty full after that. But Mary wasn't, apparently, because after eating the popcorn she had two candy bars and a mint chocolate chip ice cream sundae.

"Um, Mary?" I asked.

"Shh! This is my favorite part!" She hissed at me, and I turned toward the screen, where Bella was looking up information about the 'cold one' and he creepy yet super cool music was playing.

When the part ended, she looked at me. "Yes?"

"Mary, is it just me, or are you eating even more than usual?" I asked her, hoping that she didn't take any offense to it.

Apparently, she didn't, because she answered as cheerily as ever. "Yeah, I guess, but I'm just _so _hungry!"

I shrugged, turning back to the movie.

_"Say it, out loud. Vampire."_

Christy's P.O.V. (again)

"Damn, girl, how many times am I gonna have to do this?" I asked Mary as I, once again, held her hair as she threw up into a toilet.

Mary was too busy throwing up to answer.

Ew.

_**If god is a dj,**_

_**Then life is a dancefloor,**_

_**Love is the rhythm,**_

_**You are the music...**_

**Oooh, some serious shit is goin down! :0**

**Also, sry i always tlk in txt in these notes, but its just so much easier. I always mak sur 2 tlk normal in the actual story, tho.**

**Well, ciao!**

**-CC**


	4. It's What we Don't Say

**K, so ik i havnt updated in a while, but its bcuz, honestly, i sort of felt out of love with this story. But now, i fell bac in luv wit it!(: Im sure ChristyCullen101 (or, as she is now known, DVSTweak101; She has a tendency 2 change her screen name occasionally) will b quite happy wit this! :D**

**Disclaimer: It's all mine, biznatches**

_**That's it! The straw that breaks my back!**_

_**I quit! Unless you take it back...**_

_**Women, what is it about them?**_

_**Can't live with them or without them!**_

_"Are you new?"_

_Christy turned at the sound of the voice to see a dark- haired girl with piercing green eyes. She wore a blue scarf around her neck._

_Christy blushed and nodded._

_"Well, hi. I'm Mary Christmas, please don't laugh. What's your name?" She asked curiously._

_Christy smiled. "I'm Christy Morejon."_

_"Do you need help finding your classroom?" Mary asked._

_Christy's smiled widened. She hadn't even been at this school for ten minutes, and she's already made a friend. Even though the school looked so small that Christy could probably find her way all on her own, she nodded._

_Mary led her through the hallways, pointing out people as she went. "That's Heidi, Bebe, Kyle, Kenny-" She paused to wave to Kenny, who waved back, "- and that's Clyde. Hi, Clyde!" _

_Clyde turned to her. "Hey, Stan- lover." He said, the corners of his mouth twitching up._

_Maty rolled her eyes irritably. "For the last time, Clyde, I do _not _have a crush on Stan and we are _not _dating!"_

_Christy watched, interested, as Mary kept arguing with Clyde before turning away and walking down the hall. Christy followed._

_"What was _that _about?" Christy asked, wanting to learn everything about her new town._

_"Nothing. He just says that whenever I say hi to him." Mary said, still looking angry._

_Christy frowned a little. Mary had passed by a bunch of people that she probably knew (in a small town like this, Christy was pretty sure that everybody knew everybody, which would make being a new kid even harder), but she didn't say hi to _them. _If Clyde said that to Mary everytime she talked to him, then why did she even say hi to him?_

_Did she _want _to hear him say it?_

**Two**

Mary's P.O.V.

"Hey, dudes!" Christy called as we got out of her car and saw Kyle, Kenny, and Stan get out of theirs. We were at this place called The Point, which is a beach in South Park. It's a pretty awesome place, except it's like the _only _beach in South Park, so everyone goes to it. It's the Fourth of July, and we're here for the fireworks of course! The Fourth of July might actually be my favorite holiday, as gay as that was, because Halloween kind of freaked me out, and I had always hated Christmas because of my name (Mary Christmas, in case you've forgotten).

"Hello, Snow White." Kenny said as he kissed the top of my head. That was his pet name for me. I forced a giggle but grimaced. My scar still hurt whenever someone touched it.

I looked down at the red cami I was wearing. This morning, when I had put it on, it had made me look a little fat, but when I had sucked in, I looked thin, so I didn't bother to change.

"Hi, Ken." I said. I waved to Stan and Kyle, who both waved back, but Stan still looked upset, and there were bags under his eyes. I frowned. When was the last he'd slept? Finals were over, and he had no excuse anymore.

I excused myself from Kenny and walked over to Stan.

"Stan, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him gently. He jumped nearly a foot in the air, clearly startled, but nodded. We walked over to the trees, away from all of the Fourth of July chaos.

"Okay, what the fuck's wrong with you?" I asked him, cutting straight to the point.

"I- um- I- uh..." He stuttered, looking around.

"Finals are over, so that's clearly not the reason you were acting all freaky. You know you can tell me anything, Stan. You're like, one of my best friends." He nodded, almost sadly. I continued.

"So Stan, what happened? What did you do? What did someone do to you? Did you kill someone? Are you being cyber- bullied? Are you running a crystal meth lab? What's going on?" I smiled a bit when I thought of Stan being cyber- bullied. It was actually pretty impossible, seeing as how Stan didn't have a Facebook.

Stan smiled, too, but then it disapeared, replaced again by his clouded- over look. He glanced at my stomach quickly, then back up at my face. I sucked in, crossing my arms over it. I _was _gaining weight.

He looked down at his feet. "I did something to somebody else." He said quietly.

Good. He's opening up. "Was it bad?" I asked him.

"Well, if I did something good to somebody, I wouldn't exactly be spending all of my nights pacing instead of sleeping, now would I?" He said, half- smiling.

My heart broke for him. "What was it? Was it life- changing?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Maybe." I frowned. That told me nothing. And he still hadn't tell me what it was, either.

"Stan, what did you do?" I asked quietly.

"I _really _can't tell you." He said, his eyes pleading, like he was begging me to understand.

I wish I did. "You'll feel better if you talk about it, I promise." I said, trying to be assuring. He remained silent. "It doesn't matter what you did, Stan. We'll all still love you. We just want to know what's wrong with you." I grabbed his hands, and he quickly pulled his away, shoving them in his pockets. "Stan, we want to _help _you." I said, looking into his navy blue eyes, trying to find something, _anything, _that might help me find out what was wrong with him.

He averted my gaze.

I sighed angrily. "Why won't you tell me?" I shouted, frustrated.

He looked at me, finally, and his eyes looked even more pained. "Because, of _all _of the people in the world, _you're _the one who, no matter what, can _never_ know."

I took a step back. Was this some kind of joke? I, the one who wanted to help him, couldn't know? And I was like, the _only _one who couldn't? Seriously?

"You know what Stan? Figure out your problems on your own. Sorry for trying to help." I said, spinning on my heel and walking away.

"Wait, Mary." He said, grabbing my arm. I tried to run, but he was too strong, and held me back.

"I can't tell you because you would hate me forever." He said sadly. He reminded me of those kids who accidentally start fires and then hide when their parents come looking for them because they think they'll get in trouble.

But those children uaually died. And I don't want Stan to die in a fire, or kill himself out of depression, or whatever.

My anger went away, replaced by concern. "Stan, I could _never _hate you. You could tell me you murdered my family, and I would actually be happy 'cause they're a huge pain in my ass." I joked. He smiled, and I smiled. "I only hate the fact that you're not telling me what's making you act like this."

He fidgeted. "I'm sorry, Mary, but I still can't tell you. Years and years from now, when you're on your deathbed, I might consider it. But not now. I just... can't." He said, looking down.

I felt bad for him. Me yelling at Stan was probably the last thing he needed at a time like this. I know that guilt eats him alive, and I don't want him to feel guilty about telling me whatever he'd done, because he was already obviously feeling guilty about the event.

If that made sense.

I sighed. "All right, Stan. You don't have to tell me." He looked extremely relieved. "But, you know, I _am _a girl, so I'll find out eventually."

_**Take me for what I am!**_

_**For who I was meant to be!**_

_**And if you give a damn,**_

_**Take me, baby,**_

_**Or leave me.**_

**Hooray for Broadway! Ooh, tht kinda rhymed, I should write my own Broadway musical ;)**

**Jk, im not tht talented (Oh yes, u r) Oh, stop it guys! :) **

**Ahaha, well this chappie is short and kinda a filler, BUT i made sure it wasnt half- assed, so hooray 4 me! :D**

**Christy, I feel bad cuz a) i havnt updated this in MONTHS and b) ur oc was lik, barely used. But she will b used mor! Hope u liked it!**

**Mwah!**

**-CC**


	5. The 'all is LOST' moment

**K, so this chappie is a little longer.**

**To .me: I promise I will talk about their colleges in the nxt chappie or the 1 aftr tht. Promise.**

**To Christy: R u talkin bout Tangled the Disnay movie (cuz i can totaly c u bein obsessed w/ tht)? Also, about what Mary did, well, she did do **_**something, **_**but she doesn't feel guilty cuz shes not exactly aware of it. Yet. If tht makes sense. Main point, she doesn't feel guilty about anything cuz she doesnt think she did anythin. Ik tht might b a little confusin ahaha.**

_**Everyday I fight a war against the mirror,**_

_**I can't take the person staring back at me...**_

_"Well, she said she's a strong swimmer." Christy said, looking at the boy's upside- down faces, which were that way because she was laying down and they were standing up above her._

_"Okay, then." Stan said. He looked out at the water. "Um, guys, I don't see her." _

_"What?" Christy asked, sitting up and taking off her sunglasses. She peered out to the water, but Mary was nowhere to be found._

_"Oh my god." Kyle said. They all started running towards the shore._

_"Hey guys, what's up?" Kenny said, walking over to them. He had two ice cream cones in his hands, one chocolate and one watermelon sherbert._

_They stopped running and faced him. "We can't find Mary! She might have drowned!" Christy wailed._

_Kenny's jaw dropped. "What?" He looked out at the ocean, too, and saw a tiny figure _way _out in the distance._

_"Wait, is that her?" Kenny asked, pointing._

_Christy squinted. "I think so..."_

_Kenny dropped the ice cream cones that he was holding and ran towards the water._

_"Kenny, stop! We can get a lifeguard!" Christy called._

_"Yeah man, you'll drown!" Kyle called out._

_Kenny noticed as he started swimming that Stan was the only one who didn't try to stop him. Did Stan want him dead? Did Stan think it was worth it as long as Mary lived?_

**Three**

Christy's P.O.V.

"Okay, make this quick. I said, pulling up to a gas station. The boys all jumped out, running for the bathroom. I wrinkled my nose. I will never be able to understand how someone could feel comfortable using a gas station bathroom.

"Christy?" Mary asked.

I looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"Do I look fatter to you?" She asked biting her lip.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and looked at her stomach. She'd always been really skinny, but now there was a tiny bump in her stomach.

"First of all Mary, you're not fat. Like, at all. Maybe you've put on a _couple _of pounds, which is probably because you've been eating so much, but now you're just average weight." I said, deciding to tell her the truth. She looked a little sad.

Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Mary... do you think you could be _pregnant?"_ I asked. It would explain the sudden craving mac and cheese and the always eating and throwing up. She looked down.

"Well, I actually took a pregnancy test, but it was negative." She explained.

I frowned and grabbed her hand. "How long ago did you take that test?" I asked her seriously.

She gave me a 'wtf?' look. "Um, a few months ago?"

I gasped. "Jesus, Mary, haven't you ever seen _Lost?" _I asked her.

She gave me another 'wtf?' look. "Um, _no. _What does that have to do with this?"

I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. "In _Lost, _there's this episode where Sun- I think that's a really pretty name, don't you? Also, she's Asian- thinks that she might be pregnant. She takes a pregnancy test, and it's positive. She goes to this doctor, Jack, who's pretty hot, even though he's in his thirties. He looked younger with a crew cut. He's played by Matthew Fox, and I don't know if you know who that is, but he's got brown eyes, and he's kinda muscular..." I frowned. "He's hard to describe. Oh, wait! I can just Google- image him!" I said, taking out my phone. I am a genius.

"Christy!" She said, causing me to almost drop my phone.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't really care what he looks like! The boys'll be out soon, just finish the story."

Oh, right, the story. Where was I again? "Well, anyway, Sun brought the test to the doctor, Jack- who, like I said, is pretty hot. Well, not as hot as Sawyer, this other dude. But Sawyer's kind of a jerk, but he does have a soft side. And Jack really cares about everyone else. Ooh, and they both like this girl, Kate, who kinda looks like you except she's not as pale and she's a brunette-"

Mary gave me a warning look. I cleared my throat.

"So then Sun asks him if there's any chance that the test is wrong. Jack says, and I'm using exact quotes here: 'No. Maybe a false negative in the first week or two, but a positive, is a positive'." I said.

She gave me a confused look. "But the test wasn't positive."

It astounds me how slow she can be. "No, I'm saying that the test might have been wrong if you were pregnant for less than two weeks!"

Her eyes widened. "So I might be pregnant?"

I nodded. Finally, she gets it. "Yes! You have to take another test!"

She puts her head in her hands. "Oh my god."

Just then, the boys came back out.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Kenny asked, noticing Mary's worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, smiling wearily. Kenny nodded, and Mary turned back around, her face becoming clouded- over.

Oddly, it near- mirrored Stan's.

_**I'm a hazard to myself,**_

_**Don't let me get me!...**_

**Ok, u mite b confused as 2 y the flashback is wat it is, but itll all make sense soon enough...**

**;P**

**-CC**


End file.
